Secret Love
by Mitzi-chan
Summary: Wie viele Tage sind es schon? Ich habe langsam aufgehört zu zählen. Seit dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe vor sechs Jahren, war ich direkt in dich verliebt. Ich bin nicht gut in Summarys schreiben, aber bitte liest doch selber.


**Titel**: Secret Love

**Thema**: Ginnys Gefühle

**Charaktere:** Ginny,Harry, (Am Rande: Cho, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas und Ron)

**Dislaimer:** Die Personen gehören alle JKRowling, mir nur der Plot. Der Song ist von Jojo - Secret Love

**Rating:** ab 12

**Inhaltangabe: **Ginny denkt über sich nach und wie sie sich verändert hat. Aber lest selbst :) Achja das schräg geschriebene ist das was Ginny denkt. Das geradene was im Augenblick passiert.

* * *

_**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe**_

_Wie viele Tage sind es schon? Ich habe langsam aufgehört zu zählen. Seit dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe vor sechs Jahren, war ich direkt in dich verliebt. Und aus Verliebtheit wurde Liebe. Doch du hast nie was bemerkt. Für dich bin ich doch nur die kleine Schwester von deinem besten Freund._

In der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, saß das Mädchen das Gryffindor den Sieg holte - Ginny Weasley. Sie saß alleine und wartete bis ihr Kapitän kam. Natürlich wollten alle, dass sie mitfeierte, sie nicht. Sie wollte nur nachdenken.

_**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_

_Doch etwas änderte sich. In letzter Zeit war ich mehr als nur die Schwester von Ron. Nachdem ich mal nicht gut fand was du tatest letztes Jahr, hast du mich in anderen Augen gesehen. Ich werde erwachsen. Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen das die ganze Zeit Harry Potter nachschwärmt. Und ich bin stolz darauf. Vielleicht merkst du so endlich, dass ich anderes als die anderen bin. Das ich mich nicht in Harry Potter - Der Junge der Überlebte verliebte sondern einfach nur in Harry. Ich hoffe es so sehr das du es endlich bemerkst. Bitte..._

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, wie lange dauerte denn sein Nachsitzen?

_**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_

_Auf dem Weihnachtsball in meinem 3. Schuljahr sah ich dich das erste Mal mit einem anderen Mädchen. Es brach mir das Herz und so habe ich mich an den ersten Jungen rangeschmissen der mir Avancen machte - An Michael Corner. Zum Glück war er nett und sah auch noch gut aus. Er gab mir das Gefühl, das ich was Besonderes war, aber ich konnte dich nicht vergessen. Ich dachte nicht mehr allzu häufig an dich, aber meine Gefühle blieben. Und das werden sie auch. Vielleicht für immer._

Schon wieder forderte sie ein Junge zum tanzen auf. Schon wieder lehnte sie ab. Dean saß in der anderen Ecke und schaute sie an, als wäre sie eine Mörderin.

_**In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_

_Letzte Nacht hatte ich wieder den Traum den ich schon seit Jahren habe. Wir beide an unserer Hochzeit. Und immer wenn ich diesen Traum habe, fange ich hemmungslos an zu weinen. Denn ich weiß, es wird nie so weit kommen. Ich bin ja bloß ein Mädchen, das du im Schlafanzug gesehen hast. Ein Mädchen, das immer da war. Einfach nur ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen das nicht besonders auffällt in einem Haufen von Mädchen. Einem Haufen voller hübscher Mädchen..._

Jetzt stand er auf und fragte sie, ob sie mit ihm tanzen will. Sie lehnte wieder ab. Sie wartete und wenn sie bis abends warten müsste, sie würde warten.

_**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know**_

_**My secret love**_

_Als ich die Sache mit Cho erfuhr, stand ich kurz vor meinem Selbstmord. Ich hatte dich also verloren. An eine die dich sowieso nur ausnutzen würde. Ich war verletz, wütend und enttäuscht. Mit Michael lief es auch nicht mehr so gut. Natürlich dachten alle Michael und ich wären glücklich, natürlich, er war "perfekt"... Aber er war nicht du. Und schließendlich gab ich ihm den Korb... einen Tag später war er mit Cho zusammen... Was für ein Paar..._

Auf einmal kam ihr Tränen in die Augen. Die Umstehenden guckten sie verwundert an. Sie bemerkte es und strich ihre Tränen weg.

_**What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_

_Was soll ich denn noch alles tun damit du mich endlich mal als heranwachsende Frau ansiehst? Als Mädchen das man begehren kann? Natürlich, ich glaube nicht dass du mich jemals lieben wirst. Aber mein Herz zerspringt, wenn ich daran denke. Ich liebe dich schon seit fast sechs Jahren. Wieso bemerkst du es nicht? Es ist nicht mehr meine Verliebtheit. Wenn du mich anschaust, träume ich, dass du mich mit Liebe anschaust. Aber das stimmt nicht. Meine Fantasie spielt mir immer wieder einen Streich. Leider..._

Schon wieder guckte sie auf ihre Uhr und da sah sie ihn, er kam gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love(so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_**

_Es ist so hart, zu wissen dass seine große Liebe, nichts außer Freundschaft erwidert. Jeder Tag an dem ich dich glücklich sehe, tut mir immer mehr weh. Denn ich weiß, das du nicht wegen mir glücklich bist. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalten kann._

Sie lief zu ihm und wollte ihn umarmen. Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder den gleichen harten Ausdruck wie sonst immer - keine Spur von Tränen. Sie sprang zu ihm...

_**Boy you're so hard to believe**_

... Und er küsste sie.


End file.
